


Your Always a Goddess to Me

by EzmEmily



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, Crying, Cuddling, Day Out, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Food, Hot Sex, Love, Making Love, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pizza, Sex, Sexy Times, Sleepy Cuddles, bedroom sexy, biker michael, breasts kink, fluff fluff glorious fluff, getting naughty, love makeing, micael comes home, michael being sexy as fuck, michael gets sexy in bed, michael maked the reader feel like a SEX goddess, michael's lady killer smile, movies - Freeform, reader has a bit of a body image, reader has blue hair, reader is a nerd, release your inner goddess ladies, shark smile, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is missing Michael but thinks about why he is with her when he can have anyone he wants. Michael treats her a a nice day out and make her feel loved and wanted and gives her the best pep talks and proves what a goddess she is to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michael's POV

I wanted to surprise her. I had just come back a whole two weeks before I was due to come home, I had not seen Y/N for about three months. Well not in the flesh at least. Skype and FaceTime were a good sub but there was nothing to compare to seeing her face, her beautiful face. Bright eyes, perfect smile and that long wave blue hair that I loved to play with, I could not wait to hold her in my arms again, lay next to her in bed and talk into the late hours and just being in her presence. I had thought I would take her to see a movie and maybe get something to eat later before curling up in her home and watching TV before going up to bed and cuddling 

I had a huge smile on my face as I walked though the airport to the taxi's outside. I was about to see my angel again

Readers POV

I wish those bastards at work and college would for once leave me be and get on with their own lives instead of trying to make mine a misery. I still don't know why I was bothered sometimes, normally I would just block it out and carry on with my day. But sometimes all that Keep Calm and Carry on bullshit don't work so well 

I finally got thought the front door and slammed the door closed and slowly went up to my bedroom. I shrugged off my coat and belly flopped onto the bed and let out a scream that if not muffled by the pillow would have sounded like I was being murdered 

Today was just awful. Fist the boss at work is on my case about hours and trying to make me work late then needed. I work in a sodding coffee shop, why the hell did I need to be there till ten at night cleaning cups and tables when the place closes at five. An the second thing was college and the same bunch of twats that try and make me feel down. It was always the same thing they poked fun at. 

My hair, my interests. I was a huge fucking nerd and I had long blue hair. One of my eyes was slightly more green that the other. I had very deep forest green eyes and one was just a bit darker shade 

Michael always said it was like a jade sort of colour

Ah Michael. Wonderful, perfect, sweet Michael. My rock

I had met Michael about two years ago when I was at work. I would always see him come in and I would give him a coffee, it was nothing more than a quite exchange of cups and money and a smile to go. I knew who he was but I was totally respectful of his privet life. I think he knew I knew who he was, he would sometimes grin when he saw the t shirts I was wearing. One time when I was serving a customer and he came in. I looked up and smiled at him and he looked a first at my shirt and then gave me an all knowing grin. I was wearing a printed Esty shirt that was Magneto's helmet 

I must have went all shades of red 

But that was the first time he spoke to me. He said he like my shirt and he asked I was I a Xman fan. I had to use all will power with in me not to fangirl about Xmen and the new movies with I loved, but I failed on an epic scale and told him how big of a fan I was

I was half expecting him to get his coffee and leave and then find another coffee shop without a crazy fangirl there, but he didn't. Instead he stayed for most of the day, ordering coffee after coffee and standing by the side of the till chatting to me as I worked and I just kept thinking what a lovely person he was and why was he talking to me. I thought he would much rather talk to all those beautiful actresses and models you see him standing next to him, and not me with all my nerdyness and blue hair and my freaking name badge that had a pokemon charm hanging off it, and above all a bloody student to top it off

Our conversations went to for about a few weeks until one night when I was walking home after locking up, these guys three of them started following me. I tried to ignore them and get to my door as fast as my poor tired legs could carry me. One of the guys grabbed me and told me to empty my pockets and my rucksack, one of them had a knife so I did what he said. I never carried cash on me and my phone and other valuable things were at home. All I had was my college work, some library books and my student card and buss pass. 

It was then when they realised I had no money that their minds turned to something else they could get out of me. And I was terrified. I tried to call out for help, scream but one of the guys said that if I made one sound he would cut my neck wide open, as he said that the guy that had been holding the knife pressed it against the soft flesh on my neck

I seriously thought I was going to die

But then the guy who had me pinned was pushed off me and the guy holding the knife was on the floor out cold. I guess the last guy ran off. I felt a large hand take mine and pull me down the street till we were in the well lit area around town. And I as I looked up about to thank my hero I found my self to be looking a Michael fucking Fassbender 

He asked over and over if I was ok and after taking me to the police station to give a statement, he took me home. He walked me all the way to my front door, holding my hand all the was a giving me comporting smiles. I invited him in for some tea and he told me that he was coming back for his jacket when he saw those men following me and that could only mean trouble. I noticed he blushed when he told me about the jacket and asked if he left it there on purpose. He smiled and said yes at it was an excuse to see me 

And well a few dates and walking me home a few times after work he plucked up the courage to ask me to be his girlfriend 

It had now been two, long, happy years. But I wished he was here right now to help me feel better about myself. He always told me I was beautiful, that I was my own beautiful person with a brilliant, creative mind and that they were bitter because they were jealous. Michael gave me endless praise and I did the same for him, he was always kind to me and loving as I was to him, but it was always in my nature to be kind to people, even if they were not very nice back 

I crawled under the covers and put my laptop onto screenshow. It was my own little slideshow of mine and Michael's privet photos of use having fun and being the five year old at heart we were. I traced the outlines of his jaw line and muttered as sleep was pulling his cloak over me

"I miss you honey"


	2. Chapter 2

 

Michael's POV

Finally after a four hour long taxi ride, three tube rides and a freezing cold walk though the dark streets of London I was finally outside her place. The windows were all dark and the curtains were almost shut. So she was not up studying or reading a book, she was sound asleep by the looks of it. Good. The poor girl needed a rest she'd been working very hard lately. Not just in her college work and trying to get into uni. But she'd been doing double shifts at the cafe and covering for her lazy workmates. Some nights she didn't make it home till two or one in the morning. She'd go to her college and hit the books for a while and be prepared for the next day

She did text me saying that she finally got a few days to herself and that is when I just had to come home to her. Off days were worth more than gold

I fumbled in the dark trying to find the spare key she had under the flower pots that her landlord put there, my finger touched something cold and I pulled it out and unlocked the door and went in. I took a few looks down both streets to make sure I had not been followed. The last thing I want is the damn paps on our case

I shut the door and re-locked it, the house was quite and still. All I could hear was the gentle hum of the heater and the drip of the leaky tap in the kitchen.

I put down my bags in the hallway along with my shoes and hung my snow dusted coat next to her one on the hangers by the door

As I was going up the stairs to her bedroom I only hoped she did not freak out like the last time I decided to surprise her. She punched me square in the nose but was all forgiven as she jumped up and hugged me tight saying sorry over and over again like a broken record

I finally came to her bedroom door, it was left open slightly so I took a peak

My heart melted

There she was half covered by her covers and her blue hair was spilled out over the pillows like a waterfall. A-fucking-dorable

I entered the room as hushed as I could and wondered over to her bed. She looked so peaceful fast asleep like an angel

I could see something glowing at the end of her bed, it was her laptop on sleep mode. I moved my finger on the cursor and smiled, she must have fallen asleep looking at her privet photos of us when we went out to have fun like normal couples do

I was so engrossed in looking at the photos flashing by like when I took her to the London Aquarium, the hot dogs we had at a local fair and us doing the Dirty Dancers lift and a local dance, I did not notice her shift and her eyes flutter open

"Michael"

I looked over and even in a sleepy sate she was fucking beautiful 

"Hello sweetheart"

\-----------------------------------------------

Readers POV

I awoke when I felt something on my bed putting a dent in it. Dammit I must have fallen asleep

Though my blurry eyes I could see a figure on the end of my bed but thankfully my eyes did clear enough to see who it was. No pervert had broken in. Michael was home again, must have found the spare copy of the key that was under a bunch of flower pots outside the flat. Good I did notice it was him the last time he had came by I smashed him in the nose

Michael was smiling at something. I could see he was looking at our privet photos on my laptop. Oh yeah I forgot I left the slideshow on

"Micheal" I called out 

Michael turned and smiled on of those smiles that the fans have dubbed the shark smile

"Hello sweetheart" 

I crawled out of the covers and wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders "I missed you"

"I missed you to love. I sorry if I startled you again, only this time I got no punch on the nose. Progress"

"Hey I said I was sorry about that you jerk" I giggled as he wrapped his arms around me tighter 

"Oh I'm a jerk now am I love" 

"Yep"

"You are going to regret that"

Michael tackled me down on the bed and began a tickle campaign

"Michael...Michael. MICHAEL NO AHHHH NO" I laughed 

"Say I'm not a jerk and I will stop"

"FINE...FINE YOUR NOT A JERK. NOW STOP"

He finally stopped and lay down next to me, it was then I noticed he was rather tired looking. He must have had on hell of a ride just to come and see me

I pushed down the covers and Michael rolled in and I pulled them back up. I made my self at home on his chest as he wrapped around me. Ahh it was like he never left

"Lets get some sleep love. I know that you know we are both fucking tired as hell"

"Yeah your right"

We both slowly drifted back to sleep. At last I had him home with me even if it was for just a few days. But I would not trade those few days for the world

 

(In the next chapter things start to hot up)


End file.
